fandomofprettycurefandomcom-20200214-history
Mitsuki Sora
is one of the main cures of Miracle Guradian! Pretty Cure. She is a 17 year old girl who is just as passionate about protecting the skies like her members (with their respective elements). She has a blunt-type personality thus she says things that is on her mind easily. The skies really calm her down whether it is the night or day sky and she likes staring at them. Her alter ego is Cure Heaven (キュアヘヴン Kyuahevun) the Protector of Skies. Her catchphrase is "The skies can hurt you." (空があなたを傷つけることがあります Sora ga anata o kizutsukeru koto ga arimasu). Appearance Sora's civilian form is yet to be revealed as she was only seen once in episode 15 helping Cure Petal and Cure Splash. Cure Heaven Cure Heaven's hair is a long straight and off-white in color. her hair accessory is a flower with a purple thread ribbon pinned to left side of her hair. She wears a full length white and purple kimono with a purple dress underneath (but only the skirt can be seen). Above her skirt is the skirt of the kimono. It doesn't fully close (thus the skirt can be seen) and it has three layers. The first layer, directly above the skirt is a translucent purple cloth made with a light material. The second layer is the actual cloth of the kimono and is colored white with violet/purple ends. The third and outermost part is made with the same material as the first cloth and is also translucent. It has the same colors as the second layer skirt. She wears a dull teal sandals over a white pair of socks just below her knees. Her arms warmers are white in color, has a cross-pattern thread at the top and frills at the bottom. Her earrings are shaped like wings. Personality Sora is pretty straightforward. She says things that is on her mind directly but when it comes to her problems and worries she tends to hide them which is quite ironic. She is the typical teasing older sister type and likes to tease other people. But she can also be quite serious and respectable according to a lot of people she has worked with (past cures, current cure, past mascots) and even the enemies she fought with. Skills Studying: Sora is quite smart enough to get her in the top 10 (usually 6 below though) but this could also be because the school she is studying in has really high academic standards. Extra-curricular activities/Sport: Sora is only good at limited sport like volleyball and soccer but other than that, her skills are average. Strategizing: Sora is known to both her past and current members to be good at strategizing. This was even acknowledge by Tsunami, a member of the Fiasco Class, which is also the respective strategizer of the group. Talent Dance: Sora is really good at dancing and is good at a lot of dancing styles, mainly pop and modern dance. Figure-skating: Sora is shown to be talented at figure skating and competed once for nationals. History Prior the Main events Sora was part of the previous Miracle Guardian! Pretty Cure and was even the youngest (same age as the current cures). After defeating the main villain before and restoring peace to the world, the cures retired and went on with their lives. Meeting Cure Petal and Cure Splash On episode 15 when the two cures were having a hard time defeating the Debris made by Tsunami, Cure Heaven stepped in the fight surprising Terra, Cure Petal and Cure Splash, and Tsunami. Upon seeing the new cures, she commented quite childishly on how the new cures look better than the past cures but was immediately comforted by Kumo which caused her to be serious about fighting again. After defeating the Debris, she was asked by Cure Petal and Cure Splash about her identity and she responded with "You only need to know me as the Protector of Skies" before flying off. Becoming part of the new cures A few episodes after her appearance, the Cures together with Terra asked Sora to become part of the Current Precures and help them. Sora casually agrees which surprised them as they thought it would be a lot harder to convince her. Sora then says that it will be hard to convince her since they have to go to a series of activities to defeat her. They successfully defeated her and she officially became part of the group. It is also explained to Cure Petal and Cure Splash that Sora was a previous cure and was part of the past cures 3 years before by Terra. She also mentioned that she is extremely strong and smart that's why she has to become part of the group and this is also the reason why they thought it would be hard to convince her. Relationships Harumi Momoka and Mai Nagisa (Meriel Nagisa M. Brooklynne) - She often treats them as close friends despite the age gap but she also sometimes treat them as her younger sisters and sometimes even gets protective over them. She has once warded off Dai for getting "too" close with Nagisa. Kumo - Kumo was originally the main mascot of the past cures but since their retirement, he has stayed with Sora. They both seem to like each other in a romantic way but doesn't show it themselves. They are extremely close to the point of teasing each other. Cure Heaven Dancing on the clouds, protector of the skies, Cure Heaven! 雲の上で踊り、空の保護者, キュアヘヴン! Kumonoue de odori, sora no hogo-sha, Kyuahevun! Cure Heaven (キュアヘヴン Kyuahevun) is the precure alter ego of Mitsuki Sora. She has the powers of wind and light and transforms with the phrase "Precure, Start a Miracle!". Her main attack is Heaven's Gate. Transformation Main Article: Miracle Guardian! Pretty Cure Transformation Attacks Heaven's Gate - is the main attack and finisher of Cure Heaven. It is first used in episode 15. Etymology Mitsuki: 満月 means full moon which is the 'night' part in her name. The night sky is also the brightest when there is a full moon. Sora: 昊 means sky which is the 'day' part in her name. Heaven the sky, especially perceived as a vault in which the sun, moon, stars, and planets are situated. Trivia * Sora is one of the cures who are smart. * Sora is the first cure to be part of both the previous and present cures. * Cure Heaven is one of the few cures whose theme color is white.Though she has another theme color which is violet. * She is one of the cures to be associated with dancing as a talent. ** The other cures are the 4 cures of Fresh Precure * She is also one of the cures who is good at sports (volleyball and soccer) * She is also one of the cures who is much older than her team members. * She is the first cure in the series to have an implied romantic relationship. ** The second being Nagisa with Dai but they're relationship is a lot more subtle. * She is the first cure to have a long dress as a main cure outfit rather than a skirt, though she has a skirt underneath her kimono. * Sora is very talented, given the amount of things she is good at. (dancing, figure-skating and intelligence) ** She is a little traumatized of skating but it was fixed and she was able to skate again. Category:Females Category:Female Category:Characters Category:Pretty Cures Category:White Cures Category:Purple Cures Category:User: Mirakuru-chan Category:Main Characters Category:Miracle Guardian! Pretty Cure Category:User:Mirakuru-chan